Yusei's Apprentice
by IonicStorm
Summary: Feeling lonely a year after his friends left, Yusei takes a student under his wing creating a bond he hadn't felt in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Life in New Domino City was as normal as always. Turbo Duels above the streets and causing traffic to move and become worse. Ground Duels were the same as friends challenged friends and rivals challenged rivals. Kids on their way to Duel Academy with their Duel Disks in their backpacks. But not for two certain people in this happy city. Yusei Fudo felt lonely and missed all his friends since they moved on almost a year ago. He lost contact with Jack after he went pro, he barely talked to Crow since he's been busy with his team and constant duels every day. Leo and Luna visited him during the summer and spent night and day with him for the week or two they stayed. But Akiza was a different story, he talked to her every single day after she did all her work for Medical School. Hearing her voice sounded like being whispered by an Angel until she had to sleep or had plans. When that ended, his ears heard nothing throughout his home. Even the sound of his Duel Runner seemed bland to him as it brought back memories from when he had all of them close to him. Even so, he enjoyed when he had work to do, he enjoyed visiting Martha and the kids, he even managed to build them as a Christmas present their very own Duel Arena.

The other person is a boy around 13 years of age with short black hair wearing a crimson leather jacket with black jeans and black sneakers. His name is Blake Evans, he had what every kid in Satellite, Parents who loved him and each other very much, a beautiful home, friends who cared about him, yet he felt the same as Yusei did. He always dreamed of becoming a Turbo Duelist, feeling the wind as he drove faster than sound itself, moving with his monsters as they ran and flew next to him. Everything about Turbo Dueling was a dream to him, but his parents and friends didn't think so. As a child he was always clumsier than a person with roller skates on ice covered in butter. So to them, Turbo Dueling would be fatal if he screwed up and all they do is shut his dream down. Since then he's distanced himself from all of them, spending his days watching the people Turbo Duel and practice. Little did these two know, they would meet each other soon enough.

* * *

"If he has the Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing or Speed Energy, that's game."Blake stood watching a Turbo Duel as it happened above him. He was correct as he watched the Duelist he was focusing on use Rapid Shotwing on his monster and attack his opponent directly. Knowing that the duel was over, he began to walk back home contemplating until he saw Yusei walking out of an Electronics store.'Yusei Fudo? Haven't seen him in a while.'He kept walking until he heard running behind him."I know you're there Killian."He turned around to take a good look at a boy his age with dark brown hair brushed to the side wearing a green coat with a blue Duel Disk on his arm."What do you want?"

"I figured that you would be here. Your mom and dad want you home."Even though he spoke as if he had worry in his voice, the ready to be activated Duel Disk on his arm said otherwise.

"I was on my way back, now buzz off."Turning to leave, Blake heard the Duel Disk activate and pulled his out.

"Listen, we don't want you to be killed if you Turbo Duel. So please reconsider."

"I'll gladly stop wanting to be a Turbo Duelist and become whatever my parents want...if you can beat me."Killian sighed seeing the determination in his friend's eyes, but nonetheless nodded as Blake activated his Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Blake: 4000 LP

Killian: 4000 LP

"I'll start us off."The top five cards of Blake's deck popped out and he grabbed them followed by a sixth one.

Turn 1: Blake

"If I control no monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand, I summon Speedroid Beigomax (LV:3 ATK:1200)."Several spinning tops surrounded Blake before going into a serpentine like formation in front of him with electricity surrounding them."Now since I control a Wind attribute monster, I can special summon this card, Speedroid Taketonborg (LV:3 ATK:600)."Then next to Beigomax, a Dragonfly like robot flew next to it and settled next to it."Now I use Taketonborg's special ability. By tributing it and the cost of only being able to special summon only Wind monsters until the end my turn, I can special summon a Speedroid Tuner from my deck. I choose Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (LV:1 ATK: 100)."Taketonborg disappeared and in its place, a Gold dice with red eyes following a dice number pattern and red orbs surrounding it appeared.

"Whoa, that's like me."Yusei stopped near his Duel Runner and watched the duel, intrigued at how Blake was dueling.

"Now I use Red-Eyed Dice's special ability. When it's summoned, normal or special, I can target a Speedroid on my field and change its level from 1 to 6. I choose Beigomax and change his level from 3 to Level 5."Five of Red-Eyed Dice's orbs went on Beigomax after rolling into its five eyed position."Now I tune my Dice with my Beigomax! Watch as these two machines of pure speed become the sword that slices the wind itself! I SYNCHRO SUMMON: HI-SPEEDROID KENDAMA (LV: 6 ATK: 2200)!"Red-Eyed Dice turned into a green ring that surrounded Beigomax turning it into five green orbs. From it shone a green light turning into a sword shaped robot with its head on the crossguard."Now I since I haven't normal summoned, I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo (LV:4 ATK:1400). Now I use his effect! When he's normal summoned, I can special summon a level 3 or lower Speedroid from my grave. So I bring back my Red-Eyed Dice. Now I tune level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with my Double Yoyo! Behold the crimson sword faster than the speed of sound! I SYNCHRO SUMMON: HI-SPEEDROID CHANBARIDER (LV:5 ATK: 2000)!"Double Yoyo turned into the four green orbs after Red-Eyed Dice turned back into the green ring and turned into in a crimson sword with a purple top half of a robot's body holding two swords."I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"A double Synchro summon...this kid has skill."

Turn 2: Killian

"My turn. I summon Genex Neutron (LV:4 ATK:1800). At the end of my turn if it was normal summoned, I can add a Machine type tuner to hand. Now I play Double Summon so I can normal summon twice this turn. I summon Genex Controller (LV:3 ATK:1400)."Two robots, one glowing blue and resembling an atom and a small controller with four lights around it appeared in front of Killian before Controller turned into three synchro rings around Neutron."Now I tune my two monsters!"

"I play the trap card: Curse of the circle."One of Blake's facedown's flipped up and turned into a seal on Genex Neutron."Curse of the Circle is a trap card that targets one of your monsters and until the curse is broken, you can't tribute it or use it for Synchro summoning, so Neutron is staying where he is."Killian gritted his teeth at how his friend wasn't even trying against him and toying with him like he was nothing.

"I end my turn with this card face down."

Turn 3: Blake

"Not only did he pull all that off in the first turn, he sealed his opponent from doing it for a turn."

"I draw. I play Speed Rebirth, this card lets me special summon a Speedroid from my graveyard. I bring back Speedroid Beigomax and use its special ability to add a second Speedroid Double Yoyo to my hand."All of a sudden, Blake's Extra Deck began to glow as did Yusei's.

"Stardust?"Yusei took out his deck and looked at the glowing Stardust Dragon. All of a sudden an orb of light came from the card and went into Blake's deck."What's going on?"

"What the..."

'Summon Double Yoyo...'Blake began to hear a voice in his head causing him to begin to do what it said.

"I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo..."

'Bring back Red-Eyed Dice...'

"And use its effect to bring back my Red-Eyed Dice..."

"Blake you okay man?"Killian was confused seeing the way his opponent was dueling as was Yusei looking at Stardust Dragon and at Blake's deck.

'Tune level three Beigomax, level four Double Yoyo, with level one Red-Eyed Dice...'

"I TUNE LEVEL THREE BEIGOMAX AND LEVEL FOUR DOUBLE YOYO WITH MY RED-EYED DICE!"Beigomax and Double Yoyo turned into seven orbs inside the Synchro ring turning into a familiar dragon."BEHOLD THE NEXT EVOLUTION OF THE COSMOS! I SYNCHRO SUMMON: STARDUST SPARK DRAGON (LV: 8 ATK:2500)!"A blue version of Stardust Dragon with tattoos on his chest appeared and roared at Killian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stardust...Spark Dragon?"Yusei was shocked at the dragon that appeared and looked at his card in surprise."What are you trying to say?"

"Behold my new power. CHANBARIDER ATTACK HIS NEUTRON! AND NOW CHANBARIDER'S EFFECT ACTIVATES! AN EFFECT WHERE EACH TIME HE ATTACKS, CHANBARIDER GAINS 200 ATTACK POINTS! SO NOW HE HAS 2200 ATTACK POINTS!"Chanbarider flew in the air and back down gaining speed as it did until it stabbed Neutron making him blow up.

Killian: 3600 LP

"NOW KENDAMA ATTACK CONTROLLER!"Kendama did the same and stabbed Controller making Killian cover his eyes.

Killian: 2800 LP

"I PLAY A FACEDOWN! SYNCHRO STRIKE! NOW MY STARDUST SPARK DRAGON GAINS ATTACK POINTS EQUAL TO THE NUMBER OF SYNCHRO MATERIALS TIMES 500!"

"He used three..."

"So that means he gains 1500 attack points. So that means 4000 Attack Points."

"STARDUST SPARK ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY WITH SONIC STAR BLAST!"Stardust Spark Dragon began to charge up an attack as Killian reached for a button on his Duel Disk. He fired the attack as the facedown flipped up making a barrier surround Killian and fire the attack back.

"EAT THIS! MIRROR FORCE!"

"I USE SPARK'S EFFECT! I CAN TARGET A CARD I CONTROL, ONCE PER TURN IT CAN'T BE DESTROYED! I USE THE EFFECT ON HIMSELF! GO SONIC BARRIER!"

"YOU CAN WHAT?!"The Mirror Force hit Kendama and Chanbarider but Stardust Spark Dragon stayed in tact and fired an attack again.

"GO SONIC STAR BLAST!"Killian was hit and sent flying being hit by the white fire like attack.

Killian: 0 LP

"...what...happened..."Blake staggered backwards holding his head as Stardust Spark began to vanish. As he lost consciousness completely, Yusei caught the boy and put him on his Duel Runner.

* * *

"Hey you alright?"Blake opened his eyes to see Yusei holding a cup of water towards him and graciously accepted it.

"Yes thank you. You're Yusei Fudo..."

"Well that's what everyone says. Nice to meet you Blake."

"I never said my name."

"Your Duel Disk had your name on it and your I.D fell out of your pocket when I was putting you down. I need to talk to you about that Dragon you summoned."

"What dragon?"

"Don't you remember winning the duel with a dragon?"

"I don't at all. I don't remember anything in the third turn."

"Okay well check your Extra Deck please."Blake did as Yusei said and opened the compartment on the back of his Duel Disk, pulling out his Extra Deck and looked shocked seeing that between Kendama and Chanbarider was Stardust Spark Dragon."See?"

"This is your Stardust Dragon."

"No its a completely different card, see."Yusei pulled out his Stardust and compared the two making them begin to glow."Whoa what the hell?"

"I've never had this card, what's it doing in my deck?"

"I don't know but what ever it's doing in there, it has to mean something."

"Look thanks for helping me out, I gotta get home before my folks kill me. Later Yusei."Blake looked at the time grabbing his Duel Disk and left Yusei's. The former signer sighed before looking at the table to see Blake's Speedroids there.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Man yesterday was weird. I met Yusei Fudo and that weird Dragon was in my deck."Blake finished putting on his Duel Academy uniform and was about to grab his deck from his Duel Disk until he noticed it was gone."MY DECK! WHERE IS IT!"He checked his clothes from the day before, the graveyard, anywhere he felt that his deck could be and sighed in defeat."Wherever it is, I hope it shows up before my big test today."

* * *

"Blake you're up!"Blake sat in the gym watching his classmates duel Teachers and was rummaging through everything to find his deck and sighed until his name was called and went to the gym floor. When he did, a familiar face walked up to him."Your opponent will be Yusei Fudo."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"What's up?"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I put in a small request as a favor from the Principal for when I fixed some things around here. And here's your deck."Yusei went through his jacket and pulled out the boy's deck making him gulp.

"Uh...thanks."

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."Yusei walked in front of Blake on the Duel Field as he fearfully put his deck in his Duel Disk.

"That's not what scares me."

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll take the first move."

Yusei: 4000 LP

Blake: 4000 LP

Turn 1: Yusei

"I start with Shield Warrior in Defense mode(LV:3 DEF:1600). I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Turn 2: Blake

"I draw and I special summon Speedroid Beigomax using his effect and use his effect to add Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice to my hand. I normal summon it! So come out Tuner monster Three-Eyed Dice (LV:3 ATK:300)! I TUNE LEVEL THREE BEIGOMAX WITH THREE-EYED DICE TO SYNCHRO SUMMON HI-SPEEDROID KENDAMA!"Immediately Beigomax and a blue pyramid dice with three orbs surrounding it with an eye on each side appeared and immediately turned into Kendama."KENDAMA ATTACK HIS SHIELD WARRIOR WITH RAPID SWORD SHRED! AND WHEN KENDAMA ATTACKS A DEFENSE POSITION MONSTER, I CAN INFLICT DAMAGE EQUAL TO THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HIS ATTACK AND YOUR MONSTER'S DEFENSE! SO GET READY FOR 600 POINTS OF DAMAGE!"Kendama flew and stabbed Shield Warrior through his shield making him shatter and hit Yusei with the shards.

Yusei: 3600 LP

"I'm impressed."

"I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

Turn 3: Yusei

"I discard Level Eater to special summon Quickdraw Synchron(LV:5 ATK:700)! I use Level Eater's special ability to take a level from my Quickdraw to special summon him from the grave. Now I play Normal Summon to summon both my Quillbolt Hedgehog(LV:2 ATK:800) and my Speed Warrior(LV: 2 ATK:900)."On Yusei's field, a small cowboy like Robot, a Ladybug with a star on its back, a hedgehog with bolts on its back, and a warrior resembling a biker with roller skates under his feet."Now I tune my Level Four Quickdraw with my Level 1 Level Eater. I SYNCHRO SUMMON JUNK WARRIOR(LV:5 ATK:2300)!"A purple robot with a flowing white scarf, right arm with a brass knuckle like weapon, gold plane wings on his shoulder, and piercing red eyes appeared surprising Blake."When Quickdraw is used as Synchro material it can replace a Synchron monster needed. And when Junk Warrior is successfully synchro summoned, it gains attack points equal to the attack points of all level two or below monsters on the field. So now he's at 4000 Attack points from the 1700 he gained from Quillbolt and Speed Warrior. GO JUNK WARRIOR ATTACK HIS KENDAMA WITH SCRAP FIST! AND I'LL PLAY THE QUICKPLAY SPELL CARD: SCRAP FIST! WHEN MY JUNK WARRIOR ATTACKS THESE EFFECTS KICK IN: YOU CAN'T PLAY CARDS OR EFFECTS AND ALL DAMAGE YOU TAKE IS DOUBLED!"Junk Warrior punched Kendama making him blow up and hit Blake with the shards of his hologram making him stagger back."So you would've taken just 1800 if I hadn't played Scrap Fist but since I did you take 3600 points of damage."

Blake: 400 LP

"C-Crap. I PLAY THE FACEDOWN DAMAGE GATE! SINCE I JUST TOOK BATTLE DAMAGE I SPECIAL SUMMON A MONSTER FROM MY GRAVE WITH LESS THAN OR EQUAL ATTACK POINTS TO THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE I JUST TOOK! SO COME BACK BEIGOMAX! AND WHEN BEIGOMAX IS SUMMONED I CAN ADD A SPEEDROID TO MY HAND! SO COME TO MY HAND SPEEDROID OHAJIKID!"

'I shouldn't have done this but I read all his card's effects. Three-Eyed Dice can negate an attack. Mencoat is a reverse mirror force and switches my monsters from attack mode to defense. So I have those to worry about. And that Ohajikid can use any tuner in our graves to synchro summon.'Yusei closed his eyes and began to think about the possible outcomes."I'll end my turn with that."

Turn 4: Blake

"My turn I draw!"Blake closed his eyes and drew hoping for the best. Smiling, he looked at the card and put it in his hand."I PLAY SPEED REBIRTH TO REVIVE KENDAMA! NOW I SUMMON RED-EYED DICE AND I USE HIS ABILITY TO TURN MY BEIGOMAX TO LEVEL 1!"

'A level six and two level ones. Here it comes.'

"I TUNE LEVEL 1 RED-EYED DICE WITH LEVEL SIX KENDAMA AND LEVEL 1 BEIGOMAX! BEHOLD THE NEXT EVOLUTION OF THE COSMOS! I SYNCHRO SUMMON STARDUST SPARK DRAGON!"The three monsters on Blake's field flew up and almost immediately came down Stardust Spark Dragon roaring ready to fight."NOW I PLAY THE TRAP CARD SOUL STRIKE! WHEN MY LIFE POINTS ARE LESS THAN HALF, BY HALVING THEM AGAIN MY SPARK DRAGON GAINS ATTACK POINTS EQUAL TO THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN IT AND MY STARTING LIFE POINTS! AND THE NEAT THING IS HE KEEPS THEM! SO NOW THAT I GIVE UP HALF MY LIFE POINTS..."

Blake: 200 LP

"MY SPARK DRAGON GAINS 3800 ATTACK POINTS BRINGING HIM UP TO 6300 ATTACK POINTS! ATTACK HIS JUNK WARRIOR WITH SONIC STAR BLAST!"Stardust Spark Dragon roared glowing blue and fired a bigger version of his attack destroying Junk Warrior sending Yusei sliding backwards.

Yusei: 1300 LP

"I end my turn with this facedown."

Turn 5: Yusei

"I draw and summon the Debris Dragon tuner monster(LV:4 ATK:1000)."A smaller version of Stardust Dragon appeared making Blake brace himself for what was about to happen."I TUNE LEVEL 4 DEBRIS DRAGON WITH LEVEL TWO QUILLBOLT HEDGEHOG AND SPEED WARRIOR! FROM ONE COME ALL AND FROM ALL COMES GREAT COSMIC MIGHT! I SYNCHRO SUMMON STARDUST DRAGON(LV:8 ATK:2500)!"Stardust Dragon appeared in the monsters' place and roared at Spark Dragon making it roar back."This should be fun. I end my turn with this card facedown."

Turn 6: Blake

"I draw. SPARK DRAGON ATTACK STARDUST AND END THIS WITH SONIC STAR BLAST!"

"I PLAY A FACEDOWN: HIGH AND LOW! WHEN YOU ATTACK MY STARDUST I SEND THE TOP CARD OF MY DECK TO THE GRAVE...IF IT'S A MONSTER MY STARDUST GAINS ATTACK POINTS EQUAL TO ITS ATTACK POINTS! I CAN DO THIS THREE TIMES BUT IF I GO HIGHER THAN YOUR SPARK DRAGON'S STARDUST IS DESTROYED!"

"Is that really a gamble to take?!"

"We'll see. I draw Turret Warrior with 1200 attack points!"Yusei began to use High and Low's ability with Blake gritting his teeth in anticipation."Next is Max Warrior with 1800 attack points!"

"If you go over 800 in this next one then Stardust will be destroyed!"

"I've been in this situation before but I know my deck will give me the card I need...I DRAW!"

'Please be less than 800.'

"IT'S DRILL SYNCHRON WITH 800 ATTACK POINTS!"

"So your Stardust has the same attack points as Spark?! I USE SPARK'S ABILITY TO NEGATE HIS DESTRUCTION ONCE THIS TURN!"

"I USE SHIELD WARRIOR'S ABILITY IN MY GRAVE! DURING DAMAGE CALCULATION BY BANISHING IT, MY STARDUST CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY BATTLE!"Even though their destruction was negated, the two dragons bit and punched each other until Blake called it off.

"I end my turn."

Turn 7: Yusei

"I draw and summon the Tuner monster Turbo Synchron(LV:1 ATK:100)! Now I activate Graceful Revival to bring back Level Eater."

"This can't be good."Blake gulped seeing a small car like robot and Level Eater appear next to Stardust.

"I TUNE LEVEL 1 TURBO SYNCHRON WITH LEVEL EATER TO SYNCHRO SUMMON THE SYNCHRO TUNER FORMULA SYNCHRON(LV:2 DEF:1500)! When this card is Synchro Summoned I can draw a card! I TUNE LEVEL 2 FORMULA SYNCHRON WITH STARDUST DRAGON!"A Formula 1 car shaped robot appeared and turned into the Synchro Rings around Stardust."I mastered Accel Synchro but now let's see what it looks like off a Duel Runner. I SYNCHRO SUMMON SHOOTING STAR DRAGON(LV:10 ATK:3300)!"Blake was in awe seeing Shooting Star Dragon appear making Yusei smile."I use his special ability, I can look at the top five cards of my deck and he can attack for as many tuners in those five."Yusei grabbed the top five cards of his deck and revealed them surprising the boy in front of him."I only have two, Nitro and Junk Synchron! So Shooting Star can attack twice! I play a facedown: Synchro Baton! Now Shooting Star gains 600 attack points for each Synchro monster in my graveyard! I have 3 so that brings my Shooting Star up 1800 attack points to 5100! I ATTACK STARDUST SPARK DRAGON WITH STARDUST MIRAGE!"Shooting Star Dragon split into a blue and a red copy of himself and the blue one hit Stardust Spark making an explosion.

Yusei: 100 LP

"IMPENETRABLE ATTACK TO SAVE SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!"Blake's last facedown flipped up making a bubble surround the remaining Shooting Star Dragon.

"Why?"

"I want to personally take that thing down."

"That'll be later then. I PLAY SYNCHRO RING ALLOWING MY DRAGON TO ATTACK AGAIN WITH DOUBLE HIS ATTACK POINTS!"

"1-10,200 attack points?!"

"END THIS WITH STARDUST MIRAGE!"

"Then again was it worth it?"

"Wait don't tell me I forgot."

"I USE THREE-EYED DICE'S ABILITY! BY BANISHING IT FROM MY GRAVE, I CAN NEGATE YOUR ATTACK!"Three-Eyed Dice appeared and encased Shooting Star Dragon stopping it from hitting Stardust Spark.

"I completely forgot. I end my turn, and since my turn is over, Synchro Ring's effect wears off returning my dragon back to 5100 attack points."

Turn 8: Blake

"That dragon's ability has me worried, but this card will change that. I PLAY HIDDEN SHOT TO BANISH MY KENDAMA TO DESTROY SHOOTING STAR!"

"Shooting star's ability negates any card that will destroy a card on the field once per turn."

"But that wasn't the card."

"WHAT?!"

"I activate Synchro Cracker! This returns a Synchro Monster on my field to the Extra Deck and destroys all monsters with attack points less to it's. Stardust Spark return! SYNCHRO...CRACKER!"Stardust Spark began to glow before turning into a blue orb that shocked Shooting Star Dragon destroying it and went back to Blake's Duel Disk.

"He knew I could only use one effect once per turn, and I know what that last card of his is."

"I SUMMON SPEEDROID OHAJIKID! OHAJIKID'S SPECIAL ABILITY LET'S ME SPECIAL SUMMON A TUNER FROM EITHER OF OUR GRAVEYARDS AND SYNCHRO SUMMON A WIND SYNCHRO MONSTER USING JUST THE TWO OF THEM! I CHOOSE..."

'He'll probably choose Quickdraw or Red-Eyed Dice.'

"I CHOOSE FORMULA SYNCHRON!"

"You what?!"

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON HI-SPEEDROID CHANBARIDER!"Chanbarider appeared making Yusei smile."ATTACK YUSEI DIRECTLY!"The former signer looked at the card in his hand before simply letting Chanbarider attack him.

Yusei: 0 LP

"I-I won?"

"Yeah you did."Blake almost passed out from the pure shock hearing cheers from his classmates and Yusei giving him a thumbs up."Although I did take it easy. Well that confirms it."

"Confirms what?"

"I want you over at my place after school so we can talk about teaching you to be a Turbo Duelist."That did it. He hit the ground with a thump hearing what Yusei said.


End file.
